The acceptance and use of wireless devices is growing at a staggering pace. So too are the number and types of wireless devices growing. Wireless devices range from mobile phones, mobile computers, wireless routers, and wireless access points to desktop computers, home automation systems, surveillance systems, and health monitoring devices. With this growth in the number, types, and use of wireless devices, the number of communication protocols and transmission frequencies used by wireless devices has also increased. Still further, the number of applications and settings in which wireless devices are used has increased. All of these factors contribute to a need for new and better types of antennas, and for antenna designs that can be easily tuned for use with different types of devices, different communication protocols, and different applications and settings.